picturesfandomcom-20200213-history
Poppy Bros. Jr.
Poppy Bros. Jr. is a common enemy in the Kirby series. They are based off of clowns. He is usually seen hopping back and forth around the stage. Sometimes Poppy Bros. Jr. can be seen riding on apples or a Maxim Tomato. Poppy Bros. Jr. can either have no ability, the Bomb ability, or the Cutter ability. The mini-boss Poppy Bros. Sr. is a larger version of Poppy Bros. Jr. Up until Kirby Wii, Bomb Kirby often wears the same hats Poppy Bros. Jr. wears. In Kirby Wii however, the Bomb hat that Kirby wears is replaced by an orange party hat. Regular Poppy Bros. Jrs, along with Perot which neither throw bombs or boomerangs, are considered one of the weakest known enemies in the series. Physical Appearance Poppy Bros. Jr. resembles a clown with a wide smile and a (somewhat) humanoid appearance with a distinct head and torso. However, it has no arms and its hands float independently from its body appearing only when needed. They wear a (usually) blue floppy hat with a white pom-pom on the end and white trimming around the rim of the hat. Their clothes are the same color as their hat and have two yellow buttons on them. They also wear yellow pointed shoes in most of their appearances. Like most Kirby enemies, they may also appear with a different color scheme. Games ''Kirby's Adventure'' and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Poppy Bros Jr appears alongside his older sibling in this game, albeit being a great deal rarer. They still hop around and roll on apples. They are also seen rolling on Maxim Tomatoes. If Kirby wishes to eat the tomato, he must first Inhale it before attacking Poppy. Since this game does not have the Bomb ability, inhaling Poppy will give the player nothing. In the remake Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Poppy Bros Jr have green shoes instead of the yellow they wear in most of the series. ''Kirby Super Star'' and Kirby Super Star Ultra In Super Star they have yellow clothing with pink trim, unlike the other ones in other games which are blue among other (and less common) colors. They return with some of the same tactics, along with some new ones. There are three kinds: The regular ones, the bomb-throwing ones, and the boomerang-throwing ones. Regulars walk around or roll around on apples and give no ability, and have no real forms of attacking; the bomb-throwing ones, obviously, throw one or three bombs, and give Kirby the Bomb ability (and also serve as the Helper for the same ability, who wears blue clothing). The boomerang-throwing ones give Cutter. In Kirby Super Star Ultra, they return with the same function. In Revenge of the King they are replaced by stronger, more aggressive mime-like enemies called Perot. One can play as a Poppy Bros. Jr. in Helper to Hero. In Helper to Hero, he is wearing purple instead of blue. Use Grab at Poppy Bros. Jr. when throw about make it explode in Kirby Super Star Ultra. ''Kirby Squeak Squad'' Poppy Bros Jr. used to need bombs a kirby whenver they explode i guess ''Kirby Mass Attack'' Poppy Bros Jr. paired Burning Leo sitting in the forest playing rock paper scissors. ''Kirby Dark Dawn'' ''Kirby's Return to Dreamland'' ''Kirby's Return 2 Dreamland'' second season of KRTD ''Kirby Triple Deluxe'' ''Kirby Triple Deluxe Reboot'' ''Kirby Planet Robobot'' ''Kirby's Blowout Blast ''Kirby Star Allies Sprites Image:Poppy_Bros_Jr_(Kirby_-_Nightmare_in_Dreamland).gif|Poppy Bros. Jr. (Kirby - Nightmare in Dreamland) Green Kirby (Ninja) - Grab Example in Kirby Squeak Squad.gif|A Trivia *Poppy Bros. Jr. make it explode when grab only in Kirby Super Star Ultra. Category:Villains Category:Kirby's Enemies Category:Kirby Super Star Picture Category:Kirby Nightmare in Dreamland Picture Category:Kirby Super Star Ultra Picture Category:Heroes Unite X Smash bros Picture